Tonight
by Adicktha
Summary: - Por favor discúlpame no quiero ser grosero, pero esta noche te hare el amor- Es cumpleaños de Eren y Levi ha bebido demasiado, eren no es nada aprovechado aun q esta sea una oportunidad unica, siendo malo para las palabras decide demostrarle a su amado Capitán sus sentimientos solo con sus desenfrenadas y a la vez, inexpertas acciones. Contenido Explicito. [Ereri]


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja:** Eren x Levi

**Advertencias:** Contenido sexual explicito

Es en cumpleaños de Eren y Levi ha bebido demasiado…eren no es para nada aprovechado…

* * *

**TONIGHT**

.

_**Pov Eren**_

.

-"Buenas noches…Eren, llegas tarde…como siempre" me dices acercándote para darme un abrazo, yo aprovecho esos momentos para inspirar tu deliciosa y suave esencia.

-"Buenas noches" contesto mostrando esta sonrisa que solo guardo para ti

Calmado, serio e inquebrantable… amado por mi corazón, así eres tú…

Mi Capitán, mi amor secreto, una conjunción de todo: de lo que no es, de lo que podría ser si eliminara todos sus complejos…

Esta noche es mi cumpleaños, Mikasa y armin siempre han estado para mí, la paso muy bien con ellos y ahora…. contigo, sin embargo esta noche pareces mas distante, mientras platico con los demás tú solo te dedicas a beber en uno de los sofás de la sala sin querer hablar con nadie.

Cuando me doy cuenta ya has bebido una botella entera tú solo, la noche pasa tan rápido que me reprocho a mí mismo no haberte prestado atención, pero es que parecía que querías estar solo y yo sé que cuando te pones así lo mejor es alejarme.

Me acerco, me inclino a tu altura frente a ti, tú permaneces con el cuerpo encorvado, los codos recargados en tus rodillas, tus manos entrelazadas y la cabeza agachada.

-Capitán Rivaille- te llamo cubriendo tus manos con las mías, tú solo murmuras algo bajito sin mirarme- ya es tarde ¿se siente bien?- te pregunto y mueves tu cabeza de forma lenta, de un lado a otro en señal de negación- ¿quiere que le acompañe a su habitación?- pregunto.

-Si, por favor- susurras comenzando a ponerte de pie… ya es tarde armin y mikasa ya se fueron a descansar, así que me despido de los demás que decidieron quedarse un rato más y te ayudo a caminar.

Apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie, trastabillas en repetidas ocasiones pero yo siempre logro mantenerte en pie y cada vez que te salvo de caer me sonríes de esa manera atontada y yo no puedo evitar sonreír al ver ese gesto tan raro en ti, jamás te había visto en este estado y luces realmente enternecedor.

Llegamos, te siento con cuidado en la cama y me inclino para quitarte tu saco, por un momento te abrazo disimuladamente a mí para quitártelo por completo y siento un escalofrío recorrerme cuando tu cálido aliento hace contacto sobre mi cuello, te ayudo a recostarte en la cómoda cama y te quito los zapatos y calcetines… nunca había visto tus pies, no tienen nada de especial, pero al menos ya conozco algo mas de ti.

Cierto pensamiento pecaminoso pasa por mi mente, sin embargo, nunca podría aprovecharme de ti, no solo porque probablemente desataría tu furia y me cortarías en varios pedazos sino porque yo me odiaría de por vida- Descanse capitán…- te digo, tomándome el único atrevimiento de pasar mis dedos por entre tus cabellos.

_I know you want me  
I made it obvious that I want you too  
So put it on me  
Let's remove the space between me and you  
Now rock your body  
Damn I like the way that you move  
So give it to me  
'Cause I already know what you wanna do_

Me paro de la cama y, muy a mi pesar, me dirijo hacia la puerta con una fuerza de voluntad que yo mismo me desconozco… y es que… quiero estar contigo, pasar esta noche a tu lado…

- Espera - dices quedo, me paro en seco y giro mi rostro me encuentro extrañado ante tu petición.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto curioso al verte puesto de pie y caminas hacia a mí con torpeza, tropiezas y yo he alcanzado a sujetarte entre mis brazos antes de que caigas- ¡Cuidado!- te digo abrazándote a mí para ayudarte a levantarte, tratas de mostrar un gesto serio y orgulloso como siempre, te sujetas de mí y acomodas tu camisa.

-Eren…- dices en un susurro y tu cuerpo se acerca al mío con lentitud, yo retrocedo sin comprender nada, hasta que siento como mi espalda choca contra la puerta, me has acorralado y colocas tus dos manos lado a lado de mi cuerpo para no dejarme escapar, te acercas más, tu cadera se une a la mía y después tu pecho, trago con dificultad sin saber exactamente que pasa, que pretendes como tomar ese acercamiento…

- Eren - vuelves a repetir con debilidad- olvidé darte tu… regalo de cumpleaños

-¿Me dará un… regalo?- pregunto y observo como acercas tu rostro al mío.

No me queda la menor duda cuando me tomas del cuello de la camisa y unes nuestros labios en un torpe contacto.

Mis pupilas se dilatan como jamás lo habían hecho, siento tu calidez sin poder reaccionar, y es que…son tus labios! Los labios del dueño de mi corazón y de mis sueños, succionas pidiéndome silenciosamente que te corresponda, siento mi corazón latir ferozmente…. al fin reacciono, tomo tu rostro y profundizo el contacto pidiéndote entrar a tu boca, te recorro una y otra vez, te abrazo mas a mí, bebo como un sediento ya sin importarme que tan ebrio puedas estar o no, lo único que quiero es sentirte mas cerca de mí…solos tu y yo, tratar de demostrarte con acciones lo que mi cobardía e inexperiencia no me ha dejado con las palabras.

_Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

Muchas vece había imaginado como sería besarte, nunca había besado a un hombre porque yo en un principio me consideraba heterosexual… hasta que comencé a sentir algo más por ti.

-mmm… me gustas, Eren - me dices posando una mano en mi mejilla para acariciarla con tu pulgar, yo aun no puedo decir nada me eh congelado acaso es un sueño?! Te miro fijamente, mis cejas se encogen lo mismo que mis hombros… y a pesar de mis sentimientos tengo miedo, Levi - ¿yo te gusto, Eren?- preguntas, pero soy tan imbécil! un mocoso tonto como tu dices ¡debo ser la persona mas estúpida del planeta! Te me declaraste de la forma mas sincera que alguien pudiera hacerlo, esto cualquiera podría considerarlo un milagro, ¡considerando que tú eres "el Capitan Rivaille: El mas poderoso de toda la humanidad" no sale nada de mi garganta, soy un infeliz que ha olvidado la facultad del habla.

En un intento de hacer algo desesperado. Niego con la cabeza.

-¿No te gusto?- preguntas y veo que el brillo de tus ojos desaparece.- lo…lo siento…- "¡maldita sea!"- no debí, solo olvídalo…- "no diga eso"- lo mejor será…

Cierro mis ojos y tomo tu rostro para besarte y evitar que termines esa frase, el habla me ah fallado en estos momentos así que solo puedo demostrarte con acciones cuanto vales para mí, cuanto te necesita mi cuerpo y que tanto late mi corazón por ti.

_You know my motivation  
Given my reputation  
Please excuse me  
I don't mean to be rude  
But tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
_

Esta es la única forma de que comprendas lo que siento por ti, aunque algunos de mis movimientos me sorprenden, como el hecho de quitarme los zapatos en dos pasos, desposeerte de tu camisa, jalar tu pantalón, desabrocharlo entre cada beso que te doy, deslizarlo por tus piernas y arrojarlo en una esquina antes de tirarme a la cama contigo.

_That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know_

Mis movimientos son torpes y sin mas opto por seguir explorando tu deliciosa boca y esperar mis instintos me dicten, siento como tu cuerpo aumenta su temperatura a cada segundo, recorro con mis manos tu cuerpo, tu cuello, tu pecho, recorriendo con lentitud tus pezones, acariciando el contorno de tu cintura sueltas un arrebatador gemido

Inexperiencia, esa misma que me priva en este momento de seguir adelante, y no sé que hacer ¡No sé nada! Es la primera vez de ambos… de eso estoy seguro, me ayudas a deshacerme de mi camisa, quieres que continúe…

Mi instinto guía mis manos y bajo hasta tu entrepierna, comienzo a acariciar con deseo tus muslos, tú dejas mi boca gimiendo y comienzas a besar mi cuello agradeciéndome la caricia, yo también he comenzado a gemir tímidamente, esto es difícil para ambos, no quiero lastimarte, me has dejado el control de la situación y no quiero decepcionarte. Dudo de mis próximos movimientos pero por suerte, no soy quien decide, eres tú porque después de un rato en que te acaricio comienzas a friccionar tus caderas en mi cuerpo de forma sutil, me tomas de los hombros indicándome que baje por tu cuerpo, sé lo que quieres y mi viene una idea sumamente lujuriosa.

_That tonight I'm loving you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm loving you_

Comienzo a bajar lamiendo tu cuello, tu pecho sube y baja sin control alguno, escucho tu agitada respiración, al igual que la mía… tiemblo al posicionar mis manos en tu pezones y comenzar a pellizcarlos suavemente, recorres mis cabellos con tus manos y gimes pidiendo más, curiosamente tu amplio pecho me excita, así que no espero más y comienzo a saborearlo, mis lengua juega con tus dos botones dándole tiempo a cada uno, mordiéndolos, succionándolos, hasta que consigo que se endurezcan por completo.

Me he quitado los pantalones quedando completamente desnudo, ahora estoy enfrente de tu miembro, endurecido y erguido. Te muestras tan vulnerable que trago con dificultad…estoy tan nervioso… no sé como hacerlo, no sé como recorrerte, ni siquiera estoy seguro si te llegará a gustar.

You're so damn pretty  
If I had a type then baby it would be you  
I know you're ready  
If I never lied then baby you'd be the truth

-Eee…eren…- dices entrecortadamente contoneando tu caderas, acariciando con fuerza mis cabellos… mi excitación crece al escucharte, al alzar mi mirada y apreciar tu rostro lleno de sudor y tu gesto lleno de sufrimiento.

Mi inseguridad te hace sufrir demasiado, así que cierro mis ojos y decido que mi lengua trace el camino que tú me pidas, toda tu longitud es explorada por ella provocando en ti gemidos y jadeos que me hablan de tu plena excitación, entierras tus uñas en mi cabeza sin control, soy yo quien te esta haciendo sentir tanto placer y eso me hace sentir muy bien porque todo tu cuerpo es venerado por mí y quiero que lo sepas con cada caricia, con cada beso, como los que deposito en tu sexo, al tiempo que mis manos abren tus piernas y acarician tus muslos, te saboreo y las yemas de mis dedos acarician de forma tímida tus testículos, hasta que el volumen de tus gemidos aumenta y me da confianza para cubrirlos con mi boca y morderlos de forma juguetona e inesperada.

Conforme siento como tu miembro se endurece y se hincha repites mi nombre una y otra vez _"Eren…E..Eren.."_, no te cansas de hacerlo ni yo de escucharte, tu cuerpo se retuerce buscando más de mis contactos, deseo hacerte gemir más fuerte, deseo saborear todo de ti y en un solo movimiento me lo llevo todo a la boca escuchado tus gritos, sintiendo como entierras tus uñas y aprisionas mi cabeza entre tus piernas haciendo un nudo con ellas , mi boca no puede abarcar toda tu longitud, pero hago un esfuerzo acostumbrarme al espacio que falta, comienzo a mover mi lengua brindándote mas placer, todo el placer que, estoy seguro, debes sentir.

_Ludacris:_  
_LUDA…_  
_Tonight I'm gonna do_  
_Everything that I want with you_  
_Everything that you need_  
_Everything that you want I wanna honey_  
_I wanna stunt with you_

No dejas de gritar… me sorprendes, Levi, ¡me sorprendes de sobremanera! Mas aún cuando siento como comienzas a mover tus caderas y embistes contra mi gimiendo cada vez más fuerte, yo entierro mis manos en tus muslos sintiendo como mi excitación aumenta, pronuncias cosas sin sentido, tu cuerpo se mueve descontrolado y tus gemidos se vuelven gritos, finalmente, todo tu cuerpo se tensa por algunos segundos cuando llegas al clímax y eyaculas en mi boca, tu semen me llena por completo, jamás había probado algo así, me desborda nunca había vivido algo similar así que me alejo y escupo en las sábanas, noto que tu sabor aunque no es dulce, me agrada, así que regreso a tu entrepierna hasta limpiarte por completo hasta que mis succiones te hacen gemir lastimosamente.

-no espera…- dices apartándome con suavidad, estas cansado, me aparto de inmediato recordando que después del orgasmo el cuerpo siempre queda sensible a cualquier caricia … has llegado al clímax del placer, pero cada segundo para mí es una tortura, mi excitación es tanta que comienza a dolerme, palpita, mi acuesto a tu lado y beso tu cuello decidido a dejarte descansar, mi mano baja a mi entrepierna y comienzo a masturbarme como ultima opción, esperando terminar con esta tortura.

Respiras agitado, abres tus ojos reponiéndote y volteas a verme con un gesto lleno de cansancio, a penas y puedo verte con mis ojos entrecerrados, mi mano me brinda un placer vacío y comienzo a gemir anhelando un clímax que no llega, puedes darte cuenta de mi sufrimiento y detienes mi mano acercándote y colocándote encima de mí, besándome de nuevo, con suavidad, aprisionas mis manos a los lados de mi cabeza, te separas y yo te miro sin saber que hacer.

Todo esto es nuevo para mí! pero en tus ojos también veo reflejado tu temor… durante algunos segundos nos miramos hasta que casi al mismo tiempo nos viene a la mente un próximo paso… tu rostro se torna aún más rojo al saber que ambos pensamos lo mismo, no me atrevo a decírtelo, no me atrevo a proponértelo, ¡incluso siento que te falto al respeto de tan solo pensarlo! Pero ¿si no es de esta forma cómo hago que te enteres de lo que siento por ti?, ¿dime tú, cómo hago?, ¿cuándo volveré a tener el mismo valor que esta noche?

_From the window  
To the wall  
Gonna give you my all  
Winter in summertime  
When I get you on the springs  
Imma make you fall  
_

Y otra vez eres tú quien, sin palabras, me lo propone tomando una de mis manos y lamiendo primero uno de mis dedos, te miró sorprendido y tú no dejas de mirarme esperando que te de permiso para seguir, soy yo quien mete un segundo dedo a tu boca y comienzo a moverlos dentro de esta, mientras que tú acaricias con suavidad mi endurecido miembro, sacas mis dedos de tu boca y guías mi mano hacia tu entrada… cierras tus ojos y ocultas tu rostro en mi hombro… yo acaricio este lugar inexplorado para mí, dibujo su contorno, adentro uno de mis dedos y tú te quejas apretando mis hombros… es demasiado estrecho así que decido adentrar uno más haciendo que sueltes un nuevo gemido y me abraces con fuerza, te doy un beso en la mejilla y te pregunto si todo esta bien, tú respondes en tono bajo un "si", no se que ocurre, tu cuerpo comienza a temblar.

No quiero hacerte daño por Sina! que lo q menos quiero hacer es causarte algún tipo de daño, con suavidad te impulso hasta recostarte en la cama y colocarme encima de ti, beso lentamente tu cuello mientras sigo explorando tu entrada, abriéndola cada vez más y preparándola para lo que tanto ansío… pero te siento dudoso, temeroso… tus manos no dejan de aferrarse a mi cuello, tu rostro permanece oculto en mi hombro y tiemblas tanto como yo… sin embrago mi temblor es consecuencia de toda la excitación que ya no aguanto y la tuya proviene de un sentimiento desconocido para mí.

-¿Qué pasa?- te pregunto alejando tu rostro de mi hombro y acariciado tu mejilla para mirar esos profundos grises que muestran un sentimiento que no me gusta, veo mucho temor en tus ojos- ¿tienes miedo?- te pregunto y tú ladeas la cabeza, miras a otro lado….entiendo - no temas, Levi, yo nunca te haría daño- te digo tomando tus labios tratando de desaparecer esa inseguridad.

- tsk….idiota – sueltas molesto, es cierto no te gusta mostrarte temeroso ante nada ni nadie.

Mis dedos terminan con su labor, ¡me muero, Levi! Me muero por adentrarme en ti, pero no quiero obligarte a nada y menos lastimarte solo por esta ansiedad, a penas y puedo controlar a mi cuerpo, el cual busca al tuyo, comenzando a acercarse a tu abertura sin control de mi parte, cierras tus ojos preparándote para lo que sientes venir y tu cuerpo se tensa demasiado… no, con todos tus nervios no podré hacerlo… podría lastimarte y eso es lo que menos quiero. Beso tu mejilla con ternura y acaricio tus mechones humedecidos por el sudor. Abres tus ojos extrañado al sentir como he parado el movimiento de mi cuerpo y me miras con intensidad.

-Si no te sientes preparado no…- no voy a obligarte, no quiero aprovecharme de ti.

-Si quiero - susurras con voz temblorosa, acaricias mi rostro- es solo… que estoy nervioso…- agregas encogiéndote de una forma tan inocente, te beso para convencerte de todo el amor que siento por ti, espero que puedas traducir ese mensaje que te entregan mis labios.

_You got that body  
That make me wanna get on the boat  
Just to see you dance  
And I love the way you shake that ass  
Turn around and let me see them pants  
You stuck with me  
I'm stuck with you  
Let's find something to do  
_  
Esta experiencia será nueva para ambos. Alzo tus caderas para hacer más fácil la entrada y comienzo a penetrarte con extrema lentitud, al momento de sentir tu ardiente y estrecho interior siento una corriente excitante pasar por todo mi cuerpo, mis respiraciones aumentan y mi miembro palpita dentro de ti, me lleno de placer, tú mantienes cerrados tus ojos muerdes los labios y te quejas abrazándome con fuerza, no puedo controlarme y empujo, esta vez un gemido sale de mi garganta, pero no es nada comparado con tu alarido.

-Tranquilo…- te pido llenándote de besos y siento una presión bajar de mi pecho al vientre de golpe todo mi cuerpo tiembla sin control a causa de la enorme excitación q me provoca tu estreches, si paso un segundo mas estático voy a enloquecer… pero no quiero lastimarte, trato de esperar a que tú dolor pase, ambos respiramos aceleradamente y tú abres un poco tus párpados para mirarme de una forma que no puedo descifrar- Levi…

- Solo espera un momento…

Para consolar en algo tu sufrimiento acaricio tu cuello, tus hombros, froto tus pezones, recorro toda tu piel con suaves caricias y dándote confianza para seguir, tú también recorres con tus manos mi espalda y siento que te relajas, comienzo a moverme un poco, pidiéndote permiso para seguir y asientes con la cabeza al no poder pronunciar una sola palabra, tus piernas se enredan alrededor de mi cadera, comienzas a moverte con lentitud haciéndome gemir de éxtasis.

Te embisto de forma desenfrenada y tu rostro se tensa sintiéndome dentro de ti, a pesar de que siempre habías sido el protagonista en mi cabeza jamás había imaginado esto, pero no sabes como lo estoy disfrutando, no sabes como te lo agradezco, mis manos se entierran a los lados de tu cadera y te penetro con más ansias, tu cuerpo también se mueve al ritmo que yo impongo, es tanto mi amor por ti que a cada embestida quiero llegar más lejos, quiero sentirte mío y penetrarte hasta lo mas profundo.

-Me encanta…- sale de mi boca

Mis gemidos aumentan al igual que los tuyos, tu dolor ha desaparecido y ahora solo puedes gemir con desespero, satisfecho de mi trabajo me inclino y te beso, tu sexo vuelve a endurecerse y mi cuerpo lo roza con mi vaivén haciéndote gritar y buscar ese contacto con mas intensidad, tus estrechas paredes presionan mi pene como jamás había sentido, es la sensación más placentera que jamás haya experimentando en mi vida, salgo de ti una y otra vez, golpeo tus muslos a cada embestida, sin evitarlo pierdo el control sobre mi cuerpo el cual continúa moviéndose, entierro mi miembro gimiendo, diciendo solo palabras entrecortadas.

_Please excuse me_  
_I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_

Tú también sueltas roncos gemidos alternas quejidos con gemidos y finalmente te empiezas a llenar de mas placer y abres mas las piernas, por algunos segundos mi mente se pierde hasta que siento como explotas y tu semen cubre mi abdomen, instintivamente oprimes tus muslos apretándome buscando una mayor penetración y me tenso al sentir un orgasmo tan intenso que se expande desde mi vientre hasta el resto de mi cuerpo, me descargo dentro de ti, te arqueas y aprovecho tu acción para abrazarte como nunca antes.

-Levi…- no hallo el modo de decírtelo- Levi yo…yo…- no sé como pueda llegar a tomarlo- quiero que sepa que…

Demonios! No puedo.

Las odiosas lágrimas se desbordan de mis ojos, tomo una de tus manos y la coloco en mi pecho, ese latir puede hablarte sobre lo que siento por ti, ¿puedes sentir como se desborda de amor?

Solo tú causas eso en mí…

Si tan solo pudiera decírtelo, hacerte saber que no hicimos esto solo por unas cuantas copas de más sino porque… porque yo te amo, te amo tanto que no puedo decírtelo ya que eres mi debilidad, mi más preciado tesoro, tú, Capitán Levi, eres, sencillamente, mi redención.

Vencido de cansancio me dejo caer en tu pecho al tiempo que salgo de ti y mi semen se derrama entre tus piernas, me acaricias y yo llego hasta tu rostro uniendo mi frente con la tuya, mis ojos se humedecen al mirar la imagen más perfecta, la más hermosa de este mundo… al sentirme amado por ti, no se si amarte este bien o mal ¡No me importa! Lo que siento es tan maravilloso, tan infinito, que no me importa pensar, solo quiero quedarme a tu lado, quiero estar contigo por siempre…

-Eren no llores, no hicimos nada malo - me dices mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, apartando mis lágrimas con tus manos y besándome con ternura, como solo tú sabes… nadie besa como tú, nunca me he sentido tan aceptado por alguien como contigo y fue muy importante para mí escuchar esas palabras.

- Levi yo te amo- te digo finalmente siendo sorprendido por un sollozo- te amo

Tú sonrisa desaparece y parpadeas con perplejidad… tu silencio y sobre todo ese gesto me pone nervioso, bajo mi mirada algo avergonzado pero en un segundo tomas mi barbilla obligándome a mirarme de nuevo.

-Eren… es bueno saberlo- me respondes mirándome enternecido- porque este fue mi regalo- me dices tomando mi mano y colocándola, como anteriormente yo había hecho con la tuya, sobre tu pecho y puedo sentir el vertiginoso latir de tu corazón.

-Gracias- te digo mirando tus hermosos ojos que titilan emocionados, te beso de forma breve para que sepas que este amor que siento por ti es sincero, tú solo muestras una sonrisa satisfecha y alborotas juguetonamente mis cabellos...

Me acuesto a tu lado y te abrazo a mí, giras tu cuerpo y me abrazas de igual forma, bajas tu cabeza cerca de mi pecho, escuchas el acelerado palpitar de mi corazón que en pocos minutos comienza a latir de forma normal, yo no dejo de acariciar tus cabellos y besar tu frente llevándote a un sueño profundo, mis párpados comienza a pesar hasta que también me quedo dormido sin darme cuenta, esta noche fue inolvidable y nueva para ambos, esta noche se hizo presente nuestro amor, tú cuerpo fue todo mío, pero mi corazón es todo tuyo.

Mañana no habrá necesidad de palabras y así, duermo tranquilamente, esperanzado en que despertaré con un sincero "te amo" que saldrá de tus labios y si pudieras comprender toda la revolución que esas palabras causarán en mí, pero sé bien que nunca existirá una sola palabra o caricia que te haga entender todo lo que siento por ti, pero jamás me daré por vencido, algún día comprenderás, te demostraré el infinito amor que siento.

.

….

_**FIN**_

* * *

Saludos a todas, dejen sus lindos reviews para saber si estoy cumpliendo con la pareja TuT… la canción empleada es la de **_Enrique I. Ft. Luda Crizz - Tonight_**


End file.
